Fated
by bbihunminkook
Summary: Apa benar tentang mitos tiga kali bertemu dalam berbeda kesempatan itu takdir untuk bersama?. Gak bisa bikin summary. ChanBaek.


**JIKA TIDAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FATED

.

.

Cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Others

.

.

WARNING: YAOI,TYPO, OOC, AU, alur kecepatan , bahasa tidak baku.

DESCLAIMER : The casts aren't mine, but the story is mine.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate:T

.

.

.

"SEHUNAAAA KAJJA" suara cempreng yang sangat khas itu mengejutkan Sehun yang masih mandi ganteng.

"IYA HYUNG" teriak Sehun. Hari ini Sehun dan hyungnya Baekhyun akan menjemput sepupunya yang pulang dari Jepang. Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya.

"CEPATLAH HUN HYUNG KANGEN SAMA KYUNGSOO" teriak Baekhyun untuk yang keseratus kali. Sehun pun bergegas turun dan masuk kedalam mobilnya disusul dengan Baekhyun juga.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di bandara mereka langsung turun dan menunggu sepupu mereka datang. "Hun kok Kyungsoo lama banget" ucap Baekhyun gelisah karena sangat kangen dengan sepupunya itu.

"sabarlah Hyung bentar lagi juga nyampe" ucap Sehun menenangkan hyungnya itu.

"Hun hyung ke toilet dulu kebelet" pamit Baekhyun. Sehun meng-iya-kan pamitan hyungnya itu. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke toilet tapi-

BRUKK

"Ah appo" Baekhyunpun terjatuh dilantai karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang errrr-rada aneh dengan penampilannya. Memakai sarung tangan, topi, jaket, masker, dan juga kacamata hitam.

Lelaki aneh tadi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun tapi—

"NEO-" teriak Baekhyun kesal kepada lelaki aneh itu tapi mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya.

"Neo neo neo pasti mau nyulik aku kan" tuduh Baekhyun terhadap lelaki aneh itu.

"MWO? AKU?" teriak lelaki yang penampilannya aneh tersebut.

"NE NEO!" tuduh Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki aneh itu.

"Apakah kau tidak mengenali aku? Aku Park Chanyeol" ucap lelaki aneh itu sambil membuka kacamata, masker dan topinya.

"mwo?!" ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"ne aku adalah Park Chanyeol aktor terkenal" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk dan mengira bahwa Baekhyun takjub bertemu dengannya.

"NEO? HAHAHAHA. Gak usah ngaku-ngaku deh bahkan aku yang setiap hari nonton TV gak pernah ngeliat kamu" ucap Baekhyun dengan terbahak-bahak.

"ck neooo! Turun dari mobilku sekarang juga!" ucap Chanyeol kesal karena diledek Baekhyun.

"arraseo arraseo aktor gadungan" Baekhyun turun sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Hyungggggg lama sekali" keluh Kyungsoo yang menunggu Baekhyun ke toilet tadi.

"Kyaaa mianhe sayang. Hyung kangen sama kamu ayo pulang" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo untuk melepas kangen kepada sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"ck uke uke rempong" bisik Sehun sambil mengibas poni dengan ganteng. Sehunpun mengikuti hyung dan sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung kangen banget sama kamu. Gimana Jepang? Udah dapet seme belum? Gimana pelajarannya? Seme disana ganteng-ganteng gak?" serbu Baekhyun kepada adik sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Nado hyung. Kurang lebih aja hyung sama Korea. Hmmm.. masalah itu… kayaknya udah deh hyung" ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"eyyyy ganteng gak? Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo.

"hmm namanya Kai. Ganteng kok hyung" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi memerah.

"udah nyampe hyung cepet turun aku mau nge date sama Luhan" Sehun mengusir hyung dan sepupunya dari mobil.

"ck arraseo kajja Kyung" decak Baekhyun kesal dan turun dari mobil. Sehun segera pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"ishh dongsaeng macam apa itu" kesal Baekhyun.

"sudah hyung ayo masuk kedalam" ajak Kyungsoo.

"arraseo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" ucap Baekhyun dengan smirk yang err-menggoda?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah janjian pergi ke mall untuk shopping bersama.

"Hyungg ayo cepat" ucap Kyungsoo kesal karena sudah menunggu hyung tersayangnya ini makeup selama 1 jam.

"hnn.. jaa kajja hyung sudah selesai" Baekhyun sudah memoles polesan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di mall mereka langsung menghambur ke sebuah toko kosmetik terdekat. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menarik Kyungsoo untuk membeli eyelinernya yang habis.

"Kyung Kyung yang mana yang bagus eyelinernya? Yang ini atau yang itu atau yang itu?" tanya Baekhyun rempong memilih eyeliner.

"semuanya sama hyung" jawab Kyungsoo malas menanggapi Hyung tersayangnya itu.

"haruskah Hyung beli semuanya? Astaga hyung bingung" labil Baekhyun karena banyak eyeliner yang ingin dibelinya.

"terserah hyung aja" acuh Kyungsoo.

Setelah selama setengah jam menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih untuk membeli semua eyeliner itu. Setelah membayar di kasir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut namun-

BRUKK

Baekhyun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena ditabrak seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam, masker dan topi.

"hyung hyung gak papa kan?" ucap Kyungsoo panik.

"ah mianhae aku terburu-buru" ucap lelaki itu.

"NEO?! PARk hmftt-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena tangan Chanyeol menyekapnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL"

"KYAA"

"ASTAGA"

"GANTENG SEKALI"

"SAMA SIAPA DIA?"

"hana, dul, set lariii cepat" ucap Chanyeol memerintah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk lari.

.

.

.

"hhhhh jadi kamu beneran artis? Huh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil ngos-ngos an.

"yaiyalah ngapain juga aku bohong sama kamu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kyung" Baekhyun mencari Kyungsoo.

"aish aigoo kajja aku antar kau pulang" ucap Chanyeol.

"aniyoo aku harus kembali ke mall sepupuku tertinggal tadi" jelas Baekhyun.

"Hyung hyung hyung huh" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul secara gaib. Ternyata tadi Kyungsoo tertinggal.

"aigoo Kyung-ah hyung kira kamu tertinggal di mall" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"aish kajja aku antar kalian berdua" ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"neo? PARK CHAN-" belum selesai Kyungdoo berbicara mulut Kyungsoo dibekap oleh Chanyeol.

"ne aku Park Chanyeol cepat naik ke mobilku dan berhenti berteriak" perintah Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun mengganguk dan naik ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Di dalam mobil tidak terjadi percakapan sedikitpun hanya beberapa tatapan Kyungsoo yang agak err- mengganggu? Chanyeol.

"err- Kyungsoo bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol merasa risih.

"ha? Ah baiklah" ucap Kyungsoo malu karena ketahuan melihat Chanyeol.

"sepupumu aja tau masa kamu gak" ejek Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"ck mana aku tau aku gak pernah liat kamu" kesal Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung ini aktor yang terkenal itu loh"ucap Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"hmm arra" acuh Baekhyun kesal kepada Chanyeol.

"dimana rumahmu?"tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Setelah perjalan panjang menurut Baekhyun akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat.

"Kamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo berbinar-binar.

"hmm baiklah sampai jumpa" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

"ck siapa juga yang pingin ketemu lagi" kesal Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah pergi.

"kajja hyung masuk ke dalam, rasanya aku akan mimpi indah hyung Chanyeol ganteng banget aslinya" ucap Kyungsoo fangirling.

.

.

.

"Arraseo aku akan datang selamat yaa" ucap Baekhyun kepada temannya di telepon.

"Sehunna hyung besok akan ke pesta pernikahan Xiumin hyung anterin ya" ucap Baekhyun kepada adiknya Sehun.

"arraseo hyung" ucap Sehun acuh.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam Baekhyun memoles wajahnya dan memilih baju akhirnya Baekhyun pun siap untuk pergi. Baekhyun turun dari tangga dan menemukan adiknya tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga.

"kajja Hun hyung sudah siap" ucap Baekhyun membangunkan Sehun.

"Ha baiklah hyung" ucap Sehun terkantuk-kantuk menunggu hyungnya selama hampir 3 jam.

.

.

.

"Chukkae hyung akhirnya hyung sudah menikah" ucap Baekhyun kepada pasangan pengantin.

"Ne. Gumawo Baekhyun-ah kapan kamu nyusul?" tanya Xiumin basa basi.

"hmm.. mungkin kapan-kapan hyung belum ada calonnya" ucap Baekhyun cengar cengir. Baekhyun pun turun dari panggung untuk mengambil minum. Tidak lama kemudian ada acara pelemparan bucket bunga oleh pasangan pengantin.

"baiklah sekarang kita mulai acara pelemparan bucket bunganya hana, dul, set" banyak yang merebut bucket itu tapi ternyata Baekhyun yang mendapatkannya berbarengan dengan seseorang lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Hmmm" Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang memegang bunga itu.

"hem baiklah bunganya untukmu saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan bunga tersebut.

"baiklah gumawo" Baekhyun mengambil bunga itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"apa kamu mau aku antar?" tawar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Terserah saja" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

"arraseo eomma aku akan datang kepertunangan itu" ucap Baekhyun malas.

"hnnnn eomma"

"nde"

"arraseo"

"anyeong"

TIT

Telepon itu terputus lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang memutuskan telepon itu dasar anak durhaka mftt.

Siang ini Baekhyun akan pergi kepertunangan yang di jadwalkan ibunya itu. Baekhyunpun bersiap-siap dengan malas dan langsung pergi ketempat janjian yang di tentukan eommanya tadi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di restaurant. Baekhyunpun duduk di meja yang sudah di pesan oleh ibunya. Selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam Baekhyun menunggu calon tunangannya itu.

"ishhhhh lama banget sih" kesal Baekhyun.

"chogiyo?"

Baekhyunpun melihat siapa yang datang dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

END

Author note: ini fanfic pertama ChanBaek seneng akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic ini. Saya masih newbie butuh masukan dari senpai semua. Thank you sudah membaca. Review juseyo~


End file.
